1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for analyzing images, and more particularly, to a system and method for analyzing impurities of an object in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Product quality has long been one of the most important factors in maintaining a typical manufacturing enterprises' competitiveness. Ways of improving the quality of products is an important ongoing pursuit of such enterprises. It is essential to verify the correctness of an object before a batch production of the object.
In recent years, a user can use an image measuring machine installed with a charge coupled device (CCD) to obtain an image of an object by scanning the object, subsequently converting the image into a digital file. The quality of the object may be determined by checking whether any impurities exist in the digital file of the object. When the image measuring machine measures the object, traditional methods cannot correctly calculate an area value of the object due to irregular shape of the object, especially for objects with a significant number of impurities.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for analyzing impurities of an object, which can search and correctly analyze all the impurities of the object in an image.